1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved motorcycle radiator arranging construction.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a conventional motorcycle radiator arranging construction, there is known, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. JP-A-2003-89349 in which a radiator is arranged between body frames ahead of an engine.
This JP-A-2003-89349 will be described. Similar reference numerals to those used in the relevant publication will be used for description. As is shown in FIGS. 1 and 40 of the publication, a motorcycle 1 is a vehicle in which a gusset 32 is attached to a rear portion of a headpipe 21 and a pair of left and right lower or down tubes 33 are caused to extend substantially downwards from the gusset 32, whereby a radiator 10 is arranged between the down tubes 33, and the radiator 10 so arranged is hence positioned ahead of an engine 9.
The radiator 10 is arranged between the left and right down tubes 33 ahead of the engine 9 or at a location best seen from the front of the vehicle. Due to this, for example, even in case the design characteristic of the engine is enhanced, while the engine 9 remains visible from the sides of the vehicle, the engine 9 becomes difficult to see from the front of the vehicle or see diagonally from the front of the vehicle.
To cope with this, attempting to provide it at a rear portion of the body of the vehicle, when the radiator is provided on a swing arm, as to water piping to the radiator, for example, the movability of the radiator needs to be taken into consideration when designing the same.
In addition, when attempting to provide the radiator in the interior of the body, the cooling performance needs to be secured.
Furthermore, since The radiator 10 is arranged between the left and right down tubes 33 ahead of the engine 9 or at a location best seen from the front of the vehicle, for example, even in case the design characteristic of the engine is enhanced, while the engine 9 remains visible from the sides of the vehicle, the engine 9 becomes difficult to see from the front of the vehicle or see diagonally from the front of the vehicle.